


To Catch a Thief ... a Jockstrap Thief

by BadNickie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jockstraps, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadNickie/pseuds/BadNickie
Summary: someone's been stealing jockstraps from the boys of Beacon Hills ...sort of a what if, each story starts out the same, but the person(or persons) who catches him changes ...i mean it's just porn so ...i'll try and update the tags as i add chapters with new people ;)





	To Catch a Thief ... a Jockstrap Thief

The door to the locker room opened slightly. A pale speckled face poked in and did a manic once over from the door. Empty. he quickly pushed the door open enough to get in without going far enough to hit the point where the door would squeak and squeal. The door hissed closed behind him as he snuck through the locker room, it was as deserted as he expected … but he stayed careful anyway. He made his way past the row that had his a Scott’s locker, past the one that had Danny and Jackson’s, further and further back to a bank of old lockers in the far back corner. He’d set up his secret hiding place at the end of freshman year, when his collection outgrew the box he kept it in. this seemed like a more fitting place to keep them.  
He picked the key out of his ring of secret keys and opened the little padlock. He opened the locker and was just reaching to put his newest find in with the rest of the collection. He put the small ziplock bag on top of a pile of others. As usual he took a moment to admire his collection, what had started out freshman year with a lucky find by this point in senior year filled up a good chunk of the locker’s space. He stuck his head fully in the locker and took a deep breath, most of them were safely wrapped up in plastic bags but he could still catch a little bit of the smell. He pulled his head back out of the locker, his daydreaming was interrupted by a hand gripping on to his shoulder.

-

Stiles tries to slam the locker shut as he spins around but Scott has far too fast a reaction time.  
“Finally caught you … ” he lets go of Stiles’s shoulder and reaches over him into the locker to take out the most recent addition. He examines the small ziplock bag, in neat letters it has SM marked on it. Scott pulls it open and brings it up to his face taking a deep inhale of his own musty jock. “I mean i knew it was you even before i got the sense of smell boost, but i knew i had to catch you in the act.” Scott holds the open bag over Stiles’s face. “I bet my first jockstrap is in there somewhere … you’ve been stealing them from me since the first time i got one.”  
Stiles is still frozen, he was pretty sure Scott knew about some of his more deviant activities, but he thought he’d been careful about his … acquisitions. Having Scott’s musky jock covering his face was making it hard to think, and him hard. He knew some of his early and more impulsive thefts were probably not that well concealed, but that was back in like middle school. He was much more organized and discreet now, well he thought he was, he clearly underestimated not only his friend’s superpowers but also his intelligence.  
“You know if you wanted one fresh from the source you could have just asked” Scott continues to hold the bagged jock tight to Stiles’s face. He slides his other arm around Stiles’s chest and then pulls himself till they are pressed up against each other. As he slides his hand down towards the tent in Stiles’s shorts he wriggles his hips so his best friend can feel the hard on he’s been sporting since he got ready to catch him in the act. “Maybe you’d even get to be the one to take it off me … with your teeth”  
The nip to his ear and the unexpected boner pressing into his ass cheeks snapps him out of his trance. He moans into the jock gagging him and pushes back onto Scott’s throbbing hardon. Scott runs his hands over Stiles’s shorts palming his boner. They continue like this for a little while before Scott runs his teeth over Stiles’s ear and in a low sleazy whisper he lets Stiles know what’s about to happen.  
“The door is locked, i borrowed your master key. And you aren’t going anywhere until i say so … got it perv.” Scott took his hand away from the boner he was playing with and gives Stiles a hard slap on the ass  
“Y… yes … ” Scott uses the jock to turn Stiles’s face towards him, he flashes a bit of Alpha eye and Stiles catches on “yes, Sir”  
“Good boy, now sit down.” Stiles wasn’t expecting such a, non sexual order so he just kind of stared for a second, till Scott spun him around and pushed him down onto the bench. He dropped the bagged jock in his lap and then left the row of lockers for a moment. There was a rattling of a locker opening and then something louder. Finally Scott came back down the aisle from the other end, dragging behind him the set of chains Stiles had gotten when he had first turned.  
“Do you know how many times i jerked off thinking of you in these.” Scott grins as he starts to secure Stiles to the bench. Scott makes sure he is secure but that the chains aren’t too tight or biting into anything. Satisfied with his bound best friend he stands up and grabs the baggie out of Stiles’s lap, with some more hand rustling then is at all necessary. He pulls the jock out of the bag and tosses the bag. He spreads open the jock and drapes it over Stiles’s face. Then leans in and makes out with him through the fabric.  
“So let’s see what you’ve got in this collection, if i were Jackson i’m sure i’d want them all to be mine … but ya know, i kinda wanna know who else gives my little Stiles enough of a boner that he’d steal their jocks.” Scott turns back to the open locker, as he pulls the baggies out one at a time he checks the name and tosses them into piles. “Obviously you’ve got a bunch of Danny’s.” Scott turns and leans into his captive. “I might have one too … but i asked very nicely and i earned mine. I can’t wait to see how pissed Jackson gets when he finds out you only stole like 2 of his.”  
“But … ” Stiles tries to defend his decision but Scott stops and shoves a few fingers through the jock into his mouth shutting him up.  
“A few of Isaac’s of course, and one of Boyd’s … oh and a set of the twins, nice how did you manage that. Jesus boy you’ve even got one of Brets? I can’t wait to hear that story.” Scott surveys the little collection of heaps, most are only one or two bagged jocks, most of the Lacrosse team is represented, and a few of the school’s other sports. But by far the biggest pile is his. He collects everyone else’s jocks and dumps them back in the locker before going over to his pile. “Damn boy … there are like … 40 jocks here some of these must be from freshman year.”  
Scott starts lining them up on the bench next to Stiles. He almost fills the rest of the bench. He slowly walks down from the end of the bench back to his captive, taking in each jock as he goes, most are standard classic white, but a few of them were red or blue, there was even the one yellow one he’d gotten. As he walked by them he picked out one that looked to be the most “ripe” and the sat straddling Stiles. Again he dipped in for a jock moderated make out.  
Scott can feel his boner as he drops his ass on his friend’s lap. Stiles can feel Scott’s as their bodies pres together during the kiss. Scott pulls away and yanks the current jock off of his head tossing it over the locker behind him. He takes the baggie with the ripe jock in it and carefully opens it and holds it up to his face.  
“Mmmm, damn i do smell good. Want a whiff?” Scott holds it up to his nose but yanks it back before he can. “No no no boy, you still need to be punished. Look at how many extra jocks you made me and my mom buy … tsk tsk, and all you ever had to do was ask … ” Scott gives him another Alpha-ish look.  
“May i please sniff your jock Sir … ”  
“See not so hard,” Scott pulls the ripe jock out of it’s baggie and shoves it in to Stiles’s mouth. He mumbles in protest but Scott finds a roll of stick tape and wrapped it around his mouth. “Shhhh, save your breath for the spanking you are about to get.” Scott stays sitting on Stiles as he unlocks some of the chains around him. Scott can feel the effects his wriggling and moving are having on Stiles’s already hard cock. Once enough are loose Scott deftly dismounts Stiles and with a quick yank pulls him over his lap, his face in the line of bagged jockstraps. Scott starts to spank him, playfully at first, but then more seriously.  
“Naughty little brat, making me buy new jocks all the time, stealing my stuff, not being honest with your best friend about how much you wanna suck his cock. What are we gonna do with such a bad boy.” Stiles is thrashing and yelping, but Scott has more than a firm grasp on the boy and no one should be able to hear him from this deep in the locked room.  
“I’m sorry Sir, i’m sooo … ” Scott silences him with a particularly firm swat.  
“Not yet you aren’t,” with that threat he takes a handful of Stiles’s shorts and yanks them down past his ass. “Hmmm … these are pretty boring undies.” with his free hand Scott grabs the underwear and yanks, at first they give Stiles a wedgie. Scott laughs and gives them another yank and they tear apart. Scott goes back to spanking Stiles’s now bare ass.  
He’d seen Stiles’s ass before, plenty of times, it always struck him that his pale friend’s ass was even more white, but not right now, now it was a warm pink and Scott went to work on it till it was a dusky red. Stiles continued yelping and whimpering through it all, but Scott could also feel his still hard cock in his lap.  
The spanking finished he stands the boy up in front of him, his shorts are still hung up on his hardon in front. Scott spins him around to take a closer look at his handy work.  
“Of course that pasty little but gets nice and red.” Scott tenderly rubs the warm ass in front of him a little bit. Then leans in and gives a nice loving kiss to the boy’s right ass cheek. “Ok you’ve taken your punishment like a good boy … now what was it you wanted again … ”  
Stiles looks over his shoulder at Scott, his eyes are a little red and puffy but he’s also got quite the satisfied slutty grin on.  
“Sir may i please have your jock, Sir”  
“Yes boy you may, but remember just teeth.” Scott stands up and quickly uses the chain to hold Stiles’s hands together behind his back. He then takes a few big steps back and does a sultry little striptease until he’s just down to his jockstrap. He’d purposely worn an older ratty jock for this, he danced up to Stiles and danced around him like a makeshift stripper pole grinding the threadbare jock, and his ass, all over the quite worked up boy. Finally he stopped and grabbed Stiles by the hair and pulled him down to his knees and right into his crotch.  
“This is my secret jock, the one i got when i realized you were stealing all mine, this one has been kept in a nice safe place in my room, and only goes on when it’s play time. I can’t even tell you how much cum this thing has gotten on it, and it’s never been washed. Get it off with your smart little mouth and not only can you keep it, you get to suck my cock.”  
Stiles looked up and his eyes popped, he’d been dreaming of getting any part of himself onto Scott’s cock since they quite helping each other jerk off years ago. He grinned a slutty grin and then got to work. Scott tried to keep up his tough face as Stiles chewed at his jock, tugging and teasing it down, his pretty mouth latching on to as much of the crusty fabric as he could. It took some serious effort, and Stiles got a little distracted when he went around to tug at the back strap of the jock, but eventually one of his toothy tugs resulted in the little wad of fabric to fall to the floor. Stiles went instantly to start sucking Scott’s cock but he held his head away and tilted it up.  
“Good boy, now … ask for what you want like a good boy or Alpha’s gonna have to spank you some more.” Scott let go of his head and he looked like he was about to dive back onto Scott’s cock, but pulled away with a leering grin, eventually Scott would find out just how much he liked being a spanked naughty little boy, for now he was polite.  
“Sir, may i suck your beautiful cock?”  
“Yes you may little slut.”  
With permission Stiles did indeed dive onto Scott’s cock, taking the whole thing in his mouth in one go. Scott was impressed, he was pretty big, of his few other dude hookups only one other person had been able to take it all this fast … but that was Danny. It wasn’t the best blowjob, Stiles was overexcited and a little all over the place. But finally having Stiles on his dick was more than worth a bit of teeth and off timing.  
Scott leaned back on the locker next to the secret stash. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the sensations. Stiles couldn’t fully deep throat it but he seemed like he was gonna try his damnedest. Every once in awhile Scott could hear the rattling of chains as Stiles tried to use his hands forgetting they were locked behind his back. But even with no hands he got the job done. As he got closer Scott opened his eyes and looked down, the sight of his best friend nose in his pubes sucking his cock like it was the most important thing in the world, it was very satisfying. He reached down and keeping his cock in Stiles’s mouth he tilted his head up so they were making eye contact.  
“I’ve wanted to be in your smart little mouth for so long.” the look they shared was an odd combo of dirty-slutty-horny and tender friendship. Scott let go and let the boy finish his job.  
As Scott felt himself getting up to the edge he again grabbed Stiles by the hair, but this time he pulled him off and pushed him back till he was bent over the bench. Scott grabbed his dick and with a few last tugs splattered Stiles with cum. The first shot got him in the face, the rest left lines of jizz all down the front of Stiles’s jersey and his still tented shorts. Scott leaned back to catch his breath.  
“Good job boy, maybe next time i’ll let you taste it.” Stiles lazily stuck out his tongue and tried to lap at any of the cum on his face, he managed to get a few drops in his mouth.  
“I can’t wait Sir, it’s delicious.”  
“Brat.” Scott gave him a gentle slap on the jizz covered cheek. Then brought his hand to his own mouth to lick it clean. Stiles slid off the bench so he was sitting on the floor a little more of a comfortable position. Scott took all of his bagged jocks and tossed them in his gym bag. He grabbed the jock Stiles had stolen this morning and put it on, as well as the rest of his clothes. He pulled Stiles up and yanked down his shorts. He worked the boy’s feet into the legholes of the ripe jock and then pulled that and his shorts back up.  
Scott made sure there were no more jocks scattered around and then relocked Stiles’s secret stash, but kept the key. Finally he walked over to Stiles, the stripes of cum on his shirt still mostly damp. Scott unlocked the chain and added that to his gym bag. He grabbed Stiles by the arm.  
“Ok time to go to Dick’s”  
“Uh … huh?”  
“Someone owes me a ton of new jockstraps, and if he’s a good boy maybe i’ll fuck him in the backseat of his jeep afterwards.” Scott dragged his friend out of the locker room and out to the jeep.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr ... bossyboys.tumblr.com for the porn ... druidandwolfboy.tumblr.com for the Teen Wolf


End file.
